


El regreso

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en El misterio de la casa deshabitada. Tras la caída de Sherlock, Lestrade también cae en desgracia en Scotland Yard. Sin embargo, llegará el momento de enterarse de la verdad y ahora, junto al inspector novato del equipo de Donovan, tiene que regresar provisionalmente a la división de homicidios y ser parte de una serie de eventos que tal vez, no sean hechos tan aislados como parecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 2x03. Spoilers de El misterio de la casa deshabitada (The Empty House) y por tanto posibles spoilers del 3x01, dependiendo de si la serie toma los mismos elementos que yo de ese cuento, no puedo saberlo. Pero que nadie diga que le arruiné el caso porque me he basado en el caso de ese cuento aunque no lo siguiera al pie de la letra al adaptarlo. 
> 
> Gracias a aglaiacallia por toda su ayuda y apoyo durante la escritura de este fic. Ha sido un placer integrar a mi detective favorito de los libros, Stanley Hopkins, con mi detective favorito de las adaptaciones, Lestrade de la BBC. Esto es mi versión del regreso de Sherlock desde los ojos de Greg Lestrade.

 

 

A veces se pregunta si debería dejar Scotland Yard. Su carrera se ha venido a pique en los últimos meses. Años, debería decirte. Tres años, para ser exactos. Pero meses suena mejor. Menos mal, al menos.

Cada vez parece más lejana la posibilidad de regresar a la división de homicidios, de la que al fin lo desterraron por completo. Tal vez en la empresa privada le iría mejor. Excepto porque Scotland Yard es su vida. Especialmente ahora que es todo lo que tiene.

Suspira mientras mete la llave en la puerta de su apartamento. Se dice con frecuencia que no debería pensar en el pasado. Se pregunta si el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido con Sherlock Holmes dejará de perseguirlo algún día.

Cree que se ha vuelto loco cuando escucha su voz claramente al abrir la puerta.

-Entra rápido. Enciende la luz de la sala de estar pero entra aquí.

Lestrade no hace ninguna de las tres cosas.

-Lestrade – su apellido seguido de ese tono de advertencia. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo escuchaba. No podía ser.

No son las palabras en sí lo que lo toma por sorpresa, ni el hecho de que haya alguien dentro de su apartamento.

Es la voz.

-Rápido –le apresura la voz.

Cierra la puerta por inercia. Camina hacia el salón y enciende la luz. Girarse para entrar en la habitación es más difícil de hacer.

Respira profundo y avanza, tal vez se engaña. Tal vez se enfrenta a algo peligroso. Ha confundido la voz porque estaba pensando en él.

Busca el arma en su cintura.

-No voy a atacarte –dice la voz, y no suena tranquilizadora. De hecho, suena algo hastiada.

Con la otra mano trata de encontrar su teléfono. Tiene muchos meses de no marcar ese número, pero lo hará de ser necesario. Sólo que no se atreve. No va a molestar a Mycroft Holmes por una alucinación que suena como su hermano.

Lestrade llega a la habitación y extiende la mano hacia el interruptor.

-No –lo detiene la voz–. Deben creer que estás en la sala. Cierra la puerta.

Muy despacio lleva la mano hacia la puerta. Se da cuenta entonces de que está temblando un poco. Aquello no puede estar sucediendo, pero puede sentir la presencia en su habitación. No es un fantasma o una aparición, no es una visión producida por el sueño. Hay una persona corpórea en su cuarto, y con la luz que se cuela por las persianas empieza a distinguirlo conforme sus ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra.

La altura correcta, la contextura, el cabello… Por Dios, incluso el abrigo.

Tiene que ser él.

-Estás… vivo – logra decir, aunque todo sigue pareciendo irreal, incluso su voz, ahogada por las emociones de incertidumbre y por qué no, miedo.

-A menos que creas fantasmas aún, ¿qué otra conclusión podrías sacar? –pregunta la voz irritada–. Ahora, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer.

\----------- -

-¿Por qué estamos encerrados en mi cuarto a oscuras?

Lestrade no sabe cuál es la reacción apropiada cuando alguien que creía muerto desde hacía muchos meses –años– reaparece de repente. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Furia? ¿Alegría? ¿Miedo? Tiene que ayudarse a respirar profundo porque el riesgo de hiperventilar es alto. El conjunto de sensaciones es abrumador, pero la realidad es una.

Sherlock Holmes está sentado en el suelo, frente a la ventana cerrada, con su laptop en las rodillas. La pantalla brinda la única luz en la habitación que se refleja sobre la cama.

No sabe si se debe a la luz azulada de la pantalla, pero Sherlock parece más pálido y delgado. Sus mejillas se marcan demasiado y juraría que las sombras bajo sus ojos están marcadas en su piel. No parece haber dormido ni comido bien en algún tiempo.

-Porque te están vigilando, obviamente –contesta Sherlock mientras busca la página oficial de Scotland Yard.

-¿A mí? –remarca sin creerlo. Había supuesto que la razón de tanto secretismo debía ser a causa de Sherlock, no de una vigilancia previa a su llegada–. ¿Por qué?

-Si resulto estar vivo –le explica Sherlock distraídamente mientras busca lo que necesita tras haber ingresado con su clave–, te matarán.

-¡¿Matarme?! –Lestrade no entiende nada–. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

-No tenemos que preocuparnos sobre eso mientras no sepan que estoy aquí –masculla Sherlock. Sonríe satisfecho, parece haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

-Debería arrestarte – señala Lestrade al verlo transferir un archivo.

-No seas ridículo, no puedes arrestar a un muerto.

Cierra la computadora y se queda mirando un momento al vacío, pensando. Lestrade tiene tantas preguntas que se le ahogan en la garganta. Tantos reclamos y tantas emociones que no sabe cómo no lo ha golpeado todavía. Ni siquiera le ha dejado saber que se alegra de que esté vivo.

Hay otra cosa más que se lo impide. La duda, la culpa. Todas esas noches que se dijo que se disculparía si aún tuviera oportunidad.

Respira profundo mientras Sherlock está poniéndose la bufanda, como si se dispusiera a irse.

-Sherlock –empieza Lestrade. Dice las primeras palabras con aplomo pero luego no sabe como seguir.

El detective hace un claro sonido de disgusto.

-No ahora.

Lestrade frunce el ceño.

-Tenemos que hablar –replica, empezando a sentir que la furia le gana a otras emociones.

Sherlock se termina de acomodar el abrigo y la bufanda, antes de mirarlo con ese deje de superioridad que puede imaginar perfectamente por su tono de voz, a pesar de que la poca luz en el cuarto no lo deje notarlo.

-¿Te he preguntado por la división de tránsito en que estás ahora y por qué Donovan está llevando la investigación del asesinato de Ronald Adair? ¿Te he preguntado por tu esposa?

Lestrade desvía la mirada.

-No se necesitan tus habilidades para deducir sobre todo eso.

-Nada de eso importa ahora –replica Sherlock con impaciencia. Lestrade tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que le está tendiendo un teléfono móvil que no conoce–. Sabrás de mí.

El inspector mira su mano dudoso. Realmente no debe dejarlo ir. Si no está muerto, es un criminal en fuga. Además, planea irse sin explicarle nada. La avalancha de preguntas que no hizo al verlo surge en ese momento.

Sin embargo, opta por solamente una de ellas.

-¿John sabe? –Pregunta sin tomar el teléfono.

Con la poca luz que se cuela por las ventanas cerradas, puede ver endurecerse el rostro de Sherlock, como si intentara intensificar una máscara imposible de descifrar.

-No –replica–. Pero seré yo quien se lo diga.

La mano con el teléfono sigue frente a él. Lestrade sabe que lo prudente sería no tomarlo. Sabe que si en Scotland Yard se dan cuenta de esto sería su final.

Pero extiende la mano y lo toma, aun mirando a Sherlock a los ojos. Sabe que es la mejor disculpa que puede darle. La mejor manera de decirle lo que no encontró palabras para decir.

Aún confía en él y se alegra de tenerlo de vuelta.

\-------------------------

Sherlock está vivo.

Es su primer pensamiento al despertarse. Si no se tilda por loco, es porque el teléfono que le dio la noche anterior amanece junto a él, a unos centímetros de sus dedos.

No recuerda haberse ido a acostar. Parpadea y contiene un gemido cuando percibe un dolor punzante en el cuello. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que efectivamente, no se fue a acostar. Se durmió de cualquier manera sobre la cama, aun lleva la ropa del día anterior y tiene el cuello adolorido.

Sherlock Holmes está vivo.

Las implicaciones de esa realidad son tantas que empieza a dolerle la cabeza. O tal vez se deba a haber dormido mal. Aunque siendo sincero, ¿hace cuanto que no duerme bien?

Ni siquiera repara en el tiempo que le lleva alistarse y marchar hacia el trabajo, pero es realmente poco. Pasa a comprar su café y su muffin antes de ir al edificio de New Scotland Yard. Sabe que tiene que mantenerse apegado a su rutina. Por más que la noche anterior fuera surrealista, su rutina es básicamente deprimente. Si se sale de ella, habrán preguntas.

Lestrade no quiere preguntas para las que no tiene respuestas.

Así que se limita a seguir la misma ruta de siempre mientras se obliga a no sonreír al recordar a Sherlock en su cuarto y a no mirar por encima del hombro buscando a quien lo está vigilando, según el detective consultor.

Está tan ocupado en controlarse a sí mismo que no es hasta la entrada del edificio que se da cuenta que tiene un pequeño problema en su rutina.

-¡Vaya Greg! ¿Dos teléfonos? – El comentario del guarda de seguridad de la entrada lo hace pegar un respingo. Efectivamente, acaba de depositar, tanto su teléfono como el que Sherlock le entregó la noche anterior en la bandejita puesta al lado del detector de metales. El hombre ríe tomando el segundo de los teléfonos entre las manos–. En otro caso preguntaría si es que estás de encubierto.

Otro caso, por supuesto. Lestrade sabe que no lo tomarán en cuenta para casos grandes en mucho tiempo, si es que vuelven a hacerlo. Ahora trabaja generalmente en la división de tránsito y no tiene mucho tiempo para trabajo de campo, excepto cuando los escuadrones de homicidios están muy ocupados.

Se apresura a pasar el detector y recoger sus cosas. Sin embargo, el guarda lo mira expectante. Seguro quiere saber si su comentario lo afectó.

-Me dejaron otro para que lo pruebe –comenta con naturalidad, o al menos eso espera. Fingir nunca ha sido su fuente–. El mío está dando problemas.

-Qué fastidio –responde el hombre sin poner verdadera atención–. Ojalá te sirva, aunque no es un modelo muy nuevo, ¿eh?

Lestrade le da algo parecido a las gracias o los buenos días con un sonido inarticulado y se aleja por el pasillo de ingreso. A veces se pregunta cómo los más pobres del edificio parecen ser los que manejen más de tecnología. Guarda ambos teléfonos con rapidez dentro de su abrigo y se dirige su oficina.

Escritorio, se corrige. Donovan tiene la que había sido su oficina. Ahora, como inspectora en la división de homicidios está encantada. A él le toca soportar verla en ese cargo desde el cubículo que le dieron en el mismo piso. Inspector en la división de tránsito.

Al llegar a su escritorio se sienta sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo y saca el teléfono para verlo. Desde que lo encendió se encontró con una pantalla negra y nada había cambiado.

Por un par de minutos se dedica solamente a sostenerlo en una mano y mirarlo. Sherlock sería capaz de deducir muchísimas cosas con el teléfono de alguien. Él no.

Solo sabe que a pesar del lío en el que está metido, al tomarlo la noche anterior había adquirido un compromiso.

No puede separarse de él hasta que suene el aviso que le indique lo que tiene que hacer.

\------------------------

Lestrade sabe que en cierta forma debe estar agradecido. Así como en su momento se intentó acusar a John Watson de cómplice de Sherlock, hubo quien sugirió que él no se había preocupado por investigar a Sherlock nunca porque su carrera se beneficiaba de las capturas que hacía según sus asesoramientos.

Incluso había salido a la luz que conocía sus problemas de drogas y a pesar de eso lo había metido en la fuerza, recomendándolo a sus compañeros.

Al final no habían abierto ningún proceso contra él, pero la conclusión general había sido que si no era capaz de resolver los casos por sí solo, era mejor que estuviera en otra división. Algunos habían sugerido que le hacían un favor dejándolo allí.

Lestrade cree que hubiera sido más misericordioso echarlo que dejarlo en el mismo piso que la división de homicidios.

-¿Cree que conseguirá algo? – El tono escéptico de Gregson lo hace levantar la vista de la computadora. Está trabajando en la seguridad del desfile de los próximos días. No es como que estuviera a brazos cruzados en su división. Sólo está aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo-. No lo sé, Donovan, este caso todavía puede quedarle un poco grande…

Genial. Donovan y Gregson caminando hacia su escritorio. Conoce la actitud de ambos. Dos perros de caza detrás de una misma presa. No necesita escuchar más para entenderlo.

-¡Greg! – Exclama Gregson, y le dedica esa sonrisa amplia e hipócrita que Lestrade tanto detesta–. Te traemos buenas noticias. Podrás volver a jugar con los grandes un par de días.

Donovan tiene la decencia de mostrarse ligeramente incómoda, pero puede deberse solo a lo poco que le gusta Gregson.

-Han asignado los grupos de ambos a trabajar en el caso de Ronald Adair –le explica ella–. Tenemos una pista, nos iremos en una hora. Gregson va en otra dirección. El jefe quiere que te quedes a cargo en caso de cualquier cosa.

Debió suponer que el día siguiente de la reaparición de Sherlock no podía ser un día normal. Aunque bien pensado, tampoco es tan extraño. Después de todo, incluso eliminando los casos en los que Sherlock había colaborado, Lestrade es el detective de homicidios con más experiencia y éxitos, después de Gregson. Claro que la ventaja la logró dado a la ausencia de Lestrade en el área en los últimos tiempos.

Gregson dio una palmada en el escritorio.

-Tal vez aparezca algún caso bonito y fácil para el que no ocupes consultar con nadie –señala, y ríe de su propio chiste. Luego se gira hacia Donovan y le hace una inclinación exagerada–. Que gane el mejor, señorita.

Se aleja a paso rápido. Lestrade se sorprende al notar que casi no lo ha molestado. Ese día está de un humor particularmente extraño. Donovan por otro lado parece disgustada. Se gira de nuevo hacia él y levanta un poco la barbilla. Desde que la ascendieron lo hace con frecuencia, como si le recordara que ahora está a su nivel. ¿A quién engañan? Está más arriba.

-Te dejaré a Hopkins. Te vendría bien alguna ayuda si pasa algo.

Se aleja sin esperar que se lo agradezca. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Hopkins es el más nuevo de los detectives de su división. Ha cruzado palabra con él en pocas ocasiones. Parece simpático y con ganas de comerse el mundo, pero le molesta que en varias ocasiones lo ha pillado mirándolo desde el otro lado de la oficina.

¿Era coincidencia que lo pusieran provisionalmente en homicidios al día siguiente de la reaparición de Sherlock? ¿Qué había estado buscando el detective consultor en la base de datos de Scotland Yard la noche anterior?

Cuando el teléfono que le dejó Sherlock vibra, encendiendo la pantalla anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, se sobresalta.

Mira a ambos lados antes de tomarlo para leerlo.

_No, no es coincidencia. – SH_

Sus dedos no han empezado a sudar frío cuando ya ha borrado el mensaje.

\------------------------

_No busques una cámara – SH_

El segundo mensaje llega cuando, tras pensarlo un poco, decide que la única forma de que Sherlock contestara a su pensamiento es que lo esté observando. Tan solo ha movido unos libros, pero la advertencia llega de inmediato.

_¿Por qué?_

_Se darán cuenta de que sabes que te vigilan - SH_

Las implicaciones de aquella frase lo dejan helado. ¿Hay dos cámaras en el escritorio? ¿Está Sherlock cerca como para observarlo? ¿Está quien sea que lo vigila cerca?

Aquello tiene ya mucho de delirio paranoico. Debe concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no sabe si va a lograrlo. Tal vez deba ir a buscar otro café. Más despierto podría pensar mejor.

-¡Hola!

La entusiasta voz que lo detiene viene junto al inspector joven y sonriente que Donovan se había ofrecido a dejarle. Su expresión resulta tan animada como su voz y para sorpresa de Lestrade, su mirada no viene cargada ni de burla ni de malsana curiosidad. Extiende la mano hacia él y la estrecha con firmeza.

-Donovan me dijo que trabajaríamos juntos – le explica precipitadamente-. Confieso que me emociona la idea de poder trabajar con usted, Inspector Lestrade. Seguía todos sus casos.

Aquel debe ser un nuevo tipo de broma, aunque nadie parece estarles poniendo atención.

-Parece que no te has enterado de mucho –señala Lestrade con prevención.

Hopkins se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, todo fue muy extraño, ¿sabe? Lo de Sherlock Holmes, quiero decir. Después de que se mató nadie investigó más y no sé… Yo no termino de creérmelo. ¿Sabe? Digo, si era tan listo no hubiera caído de esa forma.

Lestrade lo mira unos momentos decidiendo si no es broma, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Le has dicho eso a Donovan?

Hopkins dirige una mirada ligeramente resentida hacia la oficina de su jefa.

-No le interesa mucho lo que tenga que decir. Dice que ella logra cerrar tantos casos porque se queda en los hechos y no en teorías –hace una pausa y suspira–. Creo que no lo agrado.

Lestrade tiene que contener una sonrisa burlona. Supone que si piensa de esa forma, Donovan no debe apreciarlo lo más mínimo.

-Ella fue clave descubriendo a Sherlock Holmes – le recuerda Lestrade.

El muchacho tuerce el gesto ante el recordatorio.

-No lo sé, ya le digo, no sé qué haría al final pero… Era brillante. ¿Conoce su página? ¿La ciencia de la deducción? Me he estudiado todas sus publicaciones. Algunas cosas me han sido útiles. O podrían haberlo sido en algunos casos. Donovan…

-No le gustan las teorías, lo sé – Lestrade termina por él, ahora sin evitar sonreír. ¿Estará Sherlock escuchando eso?

La vibración del teléfono le indica que sí.

_¿Quién es este? – SH_

_Stanley Hopkins. Es nuevo_ – se apresura a teclear asegurándose de que el joven no pueda leerlo.

_Llévalo contigo – SH_

Lestrade duda un momento. Una cosa es arriesgar su propia carrera, otra la de un joven detective que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Además, ¿llevarlo a dónde?

_Insisto – SH_

El inspector suspira. ¿Tiene opción?

Vanidoso. Te gusta lo que dijo de ti.

Sonríe cuando no hay respuesta.

-Oh, ¿tiene novia, inspector? – Pregunta Hopkins con interés. Recién Lestrade cae en cuenta de que ha estado observando sus movimientos. Menuda conclusión a la que había llegado–. Escuché que su esposa lo dejó, Donovan y Anderson hablaban de eso el otro día. Me alegra por usted que tenga una nueva compañía. Entonces, si hay algún caso de homicidio, ¿vamos juntos a la escena?

Sin esperar respuesta, dando por hecho la respuesta, se despide con una sonrisa y se dirige a su propio escritorio.

A Lestrade no le extraña nada que Donovan no quisiera llevarlo con ella.

\---------------------

No tarda mucho en cruzar la oficina y sentarse frente al escritorio de Hopkins. Si tiene un par de días en homicidios espera al menos poder meter mano en algunos archivos. El joven entusiasta está revisando casos pendientes. Ni siquiera le da tiempo de ofrecerse a ayudarlo cuando le está contando el primer caso.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron? –Pregunta Lestrade sin entender. Suena a un caso recién empezado.

-Donovan dijo que no había suficientes pruebas para trabajar.

-Ya veo –Lestrade se obliga a callar mordiéndose el labio inferior. No acostumbra hablar mal de sus compañeros. Bueno, Gregson es un caso particular.

Realmente el expediente no da mucho para trabajar, no han investigado lo que se diga demasiado.

-Yo tenía una teoría –señala Hopkins tras un momento.

Lestrade continúa leyendo el informe un poco más. En realidad podrían haber intentado algo más. Sí, en otra época tal vez habría llamado a Sherlock para consultarle, siempre resultaba más seguro… pero tampoco es un caso imposible de resolver.

-¿Sabes qué decía Sherlock? Necesitas tener datos para poder hacer teorías –señala mientras se levanta y cierra el fólder con los papeles del caso–. Y ni siquiera tenemos eso. Vamos.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta Hopkins con un entusiasmo poco decente para una investigación de homicidios. No le extraña que sea un admirador de Sherlock, en realidad.

-A conseguir datos –responde, y se da cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe mientras trabaja.

Se siente bien volver a investigar.

\-----------------------------

Ha estado pendiente del teléfono toda la mañana, sin ningún resultado. De su investigación por otra parte, no puede decir lo mismo. Ha avanzado de una manera asombrosamente rápida. De hecho, si la entrevista que van a realizar en ese momento resulta bien, podrían llevarse a alguien a custodia antes de mediodía.

Hopkins está particularmente entusiasmado de pensar que podrían resolver un caso en la ausencia de Donovan. Lestrade no ha respondido sus comentarios al respecto, pero la verdad es que él también lo está.

Aunque siendo sincero, el hecho de estar de nuevo investigando ya es una satisfacción, pero en particular, tener un compañero de trabajo que no lo ve con desprecio o con lástima, es todo un cambio. Incluso su constante conversación resulta tolerable.

Mientras lo escucha desahogarse sobre lo que significa trabajar escenas de crimen con Anderson y piensa en que efecto se llevará bien con Sherlock, la vibración del teléfono llama su atención. ¿Acaso está Sherlock escuchando todo por el teléfono en lugar de tener una cámara? Tendría sentido.

_Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. El chico efectivamente ayuda. - SH_

Contiene el impulso de responderle que ha sido él y no Stanley Hopkins quien ató los cabos para llegar hasta allí, cuando toma conciencia de la calle en la que se encuentran. Mira dos veces hacia ambos extremos de la calle para asegurarse.

-¿Es esta la dirección? ¿Seguro?

-Totalmente –responde Hopkins sorprendido por la interrupción a su relato.

Lestrade saca su teléfono propio y busca la agenda. Podría jurar que… Sí, sabía que conocía esa dirección.

¿Estaba Sherlock esperando que llegaran allí? ¿Cómo podía saber que revisarían ese caso?

Claro. Había revisado los archivos del departamento de policía la noche anterior. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que querría ver los casos no resueltos. No le extrañaría que incluso hubiera influido en el orden de estos para que tuviera que ver este obligatoriamente.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Hopkins está callado, levanta la vista y lo encuentra sonriendo.

-Ya veo, dos teléfonos –comenta al notar que tiene su atención de nuevo–. Estuve en una relación así una vez. Le hastiaba que si quería hablarme y yo no quería saber nada del trabajo se encontraba el teléfono apagado. Insistía en que tenía que separar mi vida laboral de la relación y me dio otro teléfono. Fue un enredo absoluto… Me deshice de él cuando me di cuenta que me rastreaba por GPS.

Puede sacarlo de su error, pero no tiene una explicación mejor para andar dos teléfonos activos. El inspector parece tan convencido que prefiere aprovechar eso.

-Tenga cuidado, Inspector –añade el chico parqueando el carro al lado izquierdo de la calle, frente al edificio de apartamentos al que se dirigen–. Le puedo asegurar que no era la relación más funcional del mundo.

Lestrade mira el edificio al frente, al lado derecho. Verifica una vez más contra su agenda, no hay lugar a dudas.

Se trata de la actual residencia de John Watson.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres –comenta guardando ambos teléfonos–. Y tienes razón: no es una relación funcional.

Cuando más tarde salen del edificio con un hombre en custodia, Lestrade está seguro de que han hecho exactamente lo que Sherlock pretendía. El apartamento del sospechoso es un pequeño arsenal escondido y tiene un sistema de seguridad ilegal vigilando la casa del frente, el cual va a ser desconectado de inmediato.

Sherlock tiene ahora la vía libre para acercarse al apartamento de John sin estar vigilado.

\-----------------------------

Cuando alguien te hace creer que está muerto, tiene que tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Igual para poner en riesgo tu trabajo, darte órdenes en tu casa y ponerte a llevar un teléfono para recibir instrucciones.

Pero cuando esa persona es Sherlock Holmes, puedes quedarte sentado esperando que te dé alguna explicación.

En cierta forma es lo que hace. Más de una vez ha revisado el teléfono porque cree sentir una vibración, pero ha sido solo su imaginación. Incluso entra al blog de John una vez, pero sigue igual que la última vez. Se muerde el labio inferior al ver que su entrada de una línea con la defensa más sentida y elocuente de Sherlock que ha visto, sigue sin comentarios.

Tras ver con sus propios ojos la vigilancia sobre John sabe que la paranoia exhibida por Sherlock la noche anterior no es infundada. ¿Tiene él una vigilancia igual? Sabe que no tiene cámaras en la casa, o el detective consultor no se hubiera apersonado allí. Tampoco deben tener escuchas puestas; poco sentido tendría porque suele estar solo.

¿Su teléfono vigilado? Tal vez por eso Sherlock le dio otro. Aunque sospecha que Hopkins acierta en cuanto a sus razones, en particular en rastrearlo.

¿Cómo se hace un hombre virtualmente muerto de tantos recursos?

La respuesta reposa en el número sin nombre de su teléfono probablemente. ¿O está Sherlock escondiéndose de su propio hermano también?

Ha dejado a Hopkins con el papeleo del arresto y él ha conducido el interrogatorio. Parece mentira que hayan atrapado a un asesino buscado por tantos delitos en un caso tan débil como ese. A Donovan no le hará la menor gracia, aunque no debería quejarse: estadísticamente el arresto cuenta para su equipo.

Le habría gustado dejar la vigilancia en el apartamento de John y ver aquel rencuentro. Espera que Sherlock pueda controlar la reacción del doctor. No es un secreto para nadie que a la fecha el hombre no ha superado la pérdida de su amigo.

No ha hablado mucho con él, si es sincero. Tras la muerte de Sherlock fue imposible no estar en el mismo lugar que John sin sentirse culpable. De nada valía que al arrestar al detective hubiera estado siguiendo órdenes y hubiera albergado toda la esperanza de que Sherlock lo aclarase todo al ser interrogado en la comisaría.

La verdad era que el detective había escapado cuando había ido a arrestarlo y había terminado saltando de lo alto de un edificio.

Cierra los ojos. Por semanas no había podido apartarse de esos pensamientos. Aunque en el trabajo no lo hubieran apartado, hubiera tenido que pedir tiempo libre. Había regresado al tabaco y a tomar por las noches. Su esposa se había ido. En el trabajo lo habían degradado.

Lo normal sería que estar furioso con Sherlock al descubrir que está vivo. Pero la noche anterior ni siquiera tuvo el impulso de pegarle.

El hecho de tenerlo de vuelta y que esté confiando en él le hace sentir prácticamente redimido.

Aunque tal vez el verbo confiar no sea tan apropiado como utilizar.

En Scotland Yard hay dos teorías a voces por las cuales se dice que él nunca descubrió los engaños de Sherlock: la primera, porque se beneficiaba de sus arrestos, fueran legales o no. La segunda, porque no es lo suficientemente listo para haberse dado cuenta. Pero sabe que existe una tercera teoría. Una que anda de a callado y se murmura en los pasillos. Se dice que Sherlock Holmes lo tenía tan encandilado que le era imposible verlo bajo una luz negativa. Que desde que lo había conocido lo había atrapado y hacía con él lo que le daba la gana.

Sabe que Donovan y Anderson son los principales abanderados de esa tercera propuesta.

No es exacta, es consciente más que muchos de todo lo negativo de Sherlock. Sin embargo, el resto tiene mucho de verdad.

Se pregunta si por eso, quien quiera que vigilara a John, lo tiene vigilado a él también.

\---------------------------

Hopkins parece haber asumido que trabajar juntos implica almorzar juntos. Al menos ha venido directo a sentarse con él. Trae un sándwich hecho en casa, al igual que un refresco natural. No pregunta nada antes de sentarse frente a él en el comedor de Scotland Yard.

-Deberías plantearte mejor tus compañías –le señala Lestrade, notando como la gente que está aún en el comedor se queda observando al joven cuando se sienta a su mesa. Es tarde, pero en la policía nadie tiene un horario de comedias particularmente regular.

El joven lo mira sorprendido.

-Siempre he querido hablar con usted, pero me intimidaba un poco. Ahora que hay confianza, no veo por qué no.

Lestrade tiene que admitir que a pesar de ser un poco impertinente y sacar conclusiones erradas sobre su vida, Hopkins le hace gracia.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? –Pregunta sonriendo con cierto deje de burla–. Déjame adivinar: ¿Sherlock?

El joven detective sonríe como un niño atrapado en una travesura y asiente mientras termina de masticar el generoso mordisco que dio a su sándwich.

-Tiene que admitir que es una fuente más directa que el blog del doctor Watson.

Es una manera de verlo claro, aunque él nunca fue tan cercano como John. No para de preguntarse cómo se habrá tomado que Sherlock esté vivo. Una vez que se recupere de la furia o del infarto, duda que haya persona más feliz en la Tierra.

-John tiene una mejor narrativa –le señala sin evitar mirar a su alrededor. No le haría gracia que sus compañeros escuchen el tema de conversación.

-Como datos anecdóticos no hay quien lo supere, claro –afirma Hopkins, y Lestrade está seguro que conoce todas las anécdotas que ha narrado el doctor en su blog–. Pero me interesa algo más… técnico, ¿sabe? Sobre cómo aplicaba sus métodos en el trabajo nuestro. Creo que habría aprendido más con él que en la Academia.

Lestrade recuerda los casos que trabajó con el detective. En ocasiones era casi imposible seguir su línea de razonamiento. No sólo por las intrincadas relaciones que era capaz de hacer, sino por lo increíblemente rápido que era capaz de hablar al explicarse y lo irritable que se ponía si le hacían más preguntas.

-No creo que Sherlock tenga madera de profesor –responde Lestrade con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se da cuenta de su error de inmediato y cierra los ojos–. No tenía. No tenía.

Hopkins lo mira con simpatía. Por un momento teme que vaya a ponerse a consolarlo.

-Apuesto a que aprendió de él –le asegura Hopkins –. Debe ser inevitable.

Lestrade respira profundo y deja su comida a un lado. Ya no tiene hambre.

\- Yo le daba casos, él daba soluciones –replica con tono dudoso–. Tal vez nuestra relación era más utilitaria de lo que había pensado.

Por unos momentos espera que el teléfono suene con un mensaje para corregirlo que nunca llega.

\----------------------------------

-Donovan está cerca de atrapar al asesino de Adair – le comunica Hopkins, y parece realmente sorprendido.

Tal vez solo está molesto por haber sido dejado de lado para un caso tan importante.

Lestrade ha intentado no enterarse demasiado del caso. Ahora que no está en la división de homicidios resulta incómodo escuchar los casos y plantearse las líneas de investigación que habría seguido. Sabe que se trata de un noble que fue asesinado de una manera muy particular, en una habitación a puertas cerradas en un cuarto piso al que parece imposible haber escalado por fuera.

Es una lástima que Sherlock esté muy ocupado haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo, es un caso hecho a su medida.

¿Qué está haciendo Sherlock exactamente? No lo tiene claro, pero está seguro que no se trata solamente de saludar a las personas que lo han creído muerto todo ese tiempo. El teléfono en su bolsillo es una prueba. El rencuentro con John Watson tampoco puede ser algo puramente sentimental. Si ha salido de su retiro justamente ahora debe ser por una razón específica que no puede precisar.

-Le dije de nuestro arresto – continúa Hopkins, quien acababa de hablar por teléfono con su jefa–. No me puso mucha atención de cualquier forma. Cree que le va a ganar esta mano a Gregson, está emocionada.

Lestrade chasquea la lengua, viendo como Gregson se acerca con unos papeles de captura en la mano.

-Juraría que él no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados –señala.

-Aquí –dice Gregson dejando un legajo de papeles en el escritorio entre Lestrade y Hopkins–. Trabajo para la parte ociosa de la división de homicidios hoy.

Lestrade mira los papeles con tedio. ¿Ahora tiene que hacer el papeleo de Gregson? Viéndolo de esa forma, en ese momento lamenta ligeramente no haberle dado un puñetazo a Sherlock en su rencuentro.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta con indiferencia, tratando de disimular el malestar que le causa la idea.

-Seguíamos una pista sobre lo de Adair, pero nos topamos con otra cosa –masculla molesto. Luego esboza una sonrisa burlona–. Pensé que te gustaría tomarlo Lestrade, la dirección te llamará la atención.

Antes de que Lestrade pueda tomar el expediente, Hopkins ya lo está viendo. No reconoce la dirección, juzgando su expresión.

Sin embargo, cuando le pasa los papeles, él la reconoce de inmediato.

-Es mi calle –dice en voz baja.

Gregson le dedica una mirada burlona antes de alejarse, pero Lestrade apenas y le pone atención.

Aquello no es coincidencia. No puede serlo.

\----------------------------

Por suerte el grupo de Gregson realizó el arresto. Claro, los números contaban para su equipo pero el trabajo lo hacían Hopkins y él. Sin embargo, lo prefiere a tener que realizar un arresto y un decomiso en su propia calle.

Revisar las posesiones del hombre no habría sido la primera tarea en su rutina habitual para trabajar ese tipo de casos, pero la idea de interrogar al hombre que presume le ha estado vigilando le resulta perturbador.

A Hopkins le parece muy buena idea: pueden encontrar pistas que los ayuden a guiar su interrogatorio después. Su entusiasmo sería contagioso de no estar tan preocupado.

¿Qué está haciendo Sherlock? No puede ser casualidad que en la mañana Hopkins y él arrestaran a un hombre frente a la residencia de John Watson. De hecho, dado su mensaje, esperaba que lo hicieran. Tampoco podía ser casualidad que siguiendo una pista nueva Gregson arrestara a otro hombre frente a su propia casa.

Si ambos arrestos fueron planeados por Sherlock, debe asumir que la marcha de Donovan al norte en pos del asesino de Adair también lo fue.

La idea de que la inspectora lograra un arresto tan importante gracias a Sherlock no terminaba de calzarle. Debe admitir que también le molesta bastante.

Pero el hecho de que la investigación de Gregson terminara en algo más le hace pensar que lo mismo puede ocurrir con la pista que su exsubordinada se encuentra siguiendo.

Lanza un gruñido de disgusto al ver la bolsa de evidencia que acaba de tomar.

-Ten cuidado, Hopkins –le indica con tono severo. No puede permitirse ese tipo de errores–. No puedes mezclar las pruebas de dos escenas diferentes bajo ningún concepto.

La mirada ofendida del joven lo hace revisar la etiqueta.

Tiene otra letra, el número de registro del equipo de Gregson.

Pero está seguro de que él guardó una bolsa igual en la mañana.

-Rápido, trae las pruebas de la mañana –ordena levantándose violentamente, revisando con atención las bolsas de evidencias frente a él. Faltan de traer cosas de la escena, evidentemente, pero allí encuentra más de una similitud. Grita para que Hopkins, quien corre para seguir su orden, lo escuche–. ¡Y el listado de objetos por procesar de cada casa!

Pronto lo que sospecha se vuelve evidente.

-Estos dos casos están conectados –exclama Hopkins–. La pregunta es, ¿qué los une?

Lestrade sabe que en cierta forma, tiene la respuesta en su bolsillo.

\---------------------------

El equipo de vigilancia es similar y el código de acceso a los registros computadorizados encontrados en ambas residencias de los hombres arrestados son igual de complejos. Hopkins parece realmente fastidiado cuando el técnico les dice que le puede llevar una semana desencriptar la información.

Lestrade tiene que admitir que se siente aliviado. Está seguro de que él debe estar en la vigilancia de su calle y no puede permitirse tener que salir del caso en ese momento. No sabe qué está tramando Sherlock, pero está seguro de que lo tiene en ese momento todo calculado. Ningún arresto ha sido casualidad.

Algo grande está por ocurrir.

-Lestrade, ¿tienes un momento?

Cuando hacia el final de la tarde el Inspector Dimmock se acerca a él con cara de circunstancias y le dice que necesitan hablar, cree que puede haber llegado el momento.

Hopkins ve con desconfianza cuando se apartan para hablar. Dimmock fue uno de los inspectores que trabajó en algunas ocasiones con Sherlock por recomendación de Lestrade. Al estallar todo lo de Richard Brook, Dimmock, sin enemigos en el cuerpo de policía ni mayor implicación en los casos, fue trasladado a otra división.

-Estamos investigando un dato anónimo sobre el dinero con el que está siendo alquilado un edificio de apartamentos –le explica el hombre mirando a su alrededor con cautela–. Efectivamente el origen del dinero es dudoso pero hoy, cuando intentamos interrogar al hombre que alquila el piso principal, nos encontramos algunas cosas interesantes…

La pausa que realiza pone a Lestrade impaciente. Odia que sus compañeros intenten hacerse los interesantes.

-¿Algo de mi división? –Pregunta sin tener claro por qué está hablando con él al respecto.

-Había un equipo de vigilancia. Según me dijeron en tecnología, estás a cargo de investigar dos asesinos que fueron descubiertos en calles distintas con ese tipo de aparatos.

Lestrade frunce el ceño. ¿Otro más?

-Creía que investigabas delitos de cuello blanco –comenta mientras intenta procesar la información.

Dimmock chasquea la lengua.

-Sí, bueno, parece que el hombre que arrestamos tampoco es quien decía ser en sus cuentas bancarias… Es buscado internacionalmente, exactamente como el hombre que encontraron en tu calle.

Asesinos en fuga, refugiados bajo nombres falsos en Londres. Si aquello no calza con las teorías de Sherlock sobre Moriarty no sabe qué lo hace. Se queda sumido en sus pensamientos sin replicar hasta que Dimmock habla de nuevo.

-Aquí hay algo extraño –añade Dimmock bajando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos–. Ese sujeto en tu calle y ahora este… no adivinarías la dirección.

Sin embargo, Lestrade casi que la presiente antes de que se la diga:

Baker Street.

\-------------------------------

Le cuesta un poco convencer a Dimmock de irse para su casa al terminar la jornada y dejar que Hopkins y él revisen por su cuenta la escena. Pero a fin de cuentas, Dimmock es un hombre de familia deseando regresar con los suyos al final de un largo día. Además, no tiene razones para temer que dos inspectores de homicidios (uno de ellos en realidad de tránsito) vayan a dañar su caso relacionado con crímenes de cuello blanco.

_Lleva un buen abrigo – SH_

El mensaje de Sherlock lo desconcierta mientras recoge sus cosas para marchar hacia Baker Street. No se detiene a sorprenderse de que sepa que se dirige hacia allí y ya dejó de intentar adivinar de qué manera lo tiene vigilado. Lo ha aceptado. Así ha sido siempre con Sherlock. Ha ido aceptándolo como es, incómodo e inapropiado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Voy contigo! –Exclama Hopkins apresurándose a recoger sus cosas.

Lestrade mira el reloj. Ya es hora de salida.

-No te preocupes –le dice tratando de sonar natural–. Es hora de salir. Vete a casa.

El joven lo mira inseguro de si bromea o no.

-No me importa, va a ir a revisar el apartamento de este otro hombre, ¿no? ¡En Baker Street! No me importa hacer horas extra para eso.

El inspector mayor lo mira con severidad, queriendo apreciar de manera correcta su entusiasmo.

-Sabes que no iremos al 221B, ¿verdad?

Le divierte ver la expresión de Hopkins ante sus palabras, una mezcla entre el fastidio de un niño por ver sus planes descubiertos y el orgullo herido de un profesional a quien se toma por poco serio.

Eso no impide que termine de recoger sus cosas y lo alcance. Lestrade suspira. Parece que no podrá deshacerse de él. De cualquier manera, recuerda que Sherlock le dijo que lo llevara con él. Tal vez se refería a eso.

-Lleva un buen abrigo –le aconseja–. Podría llevarnos más tiempo del que crees. Nunca se sabe.

Hopkins se encoge de hombros mientras salen de la oficina.

-Si hago extras hoy tal vez me den permiso mañana en la mañana. No tengo muchas ganas de ver a Donovan y compañía. Según me avisaron, ya hicieron un arresto.

Lestrade frunce el ceño mientras esperan el ascensor para bajar. Aquello le ha sonado extraño.

-¿Por el asesinato de Adair?

El inspector más joven intenta parecer satisfecho, pero fracasa miserablemente.

-Eso parece –replica en voz suave. Nota como mira a su alrededor, inseguro, incluso dentro del ascensor. Vuelve a hablar hasta que salen de él y se dirigen al parqueo oficial–. A veces, hacemos arrestos muy rápido, ¿no cree? Como… demasiado.

Tiene que admitir que lo ha pensado. Lo teme desde que ha visto los números de Donovan subir hasta alcanzar y presumiblemente superar los de Gregson.

¿No se estará precipitando demasiado su sucesora en arrestar a las personas, antes de realizar todas las pruebas necesarias?

Le perturba que al parecer, Hopkins sí lo piense.

-Probablemente, Donovan te encuentre con un interesante caso entre manos –le señala Lestrade tratando de no entrar en teorías conspiratorias–. Tres asesinos retirados de la práctica de su “arte” con vigilancias en puntos distintos de la ciudad y sin aparente conexión.

La idea parece animar al joven.

-Por eso debemos avanzar todo lo posible hoy –insiste Hopkins–, antes que ella regrese y se deje todo el crédito.

Lo peor, debe reconocer Lestrade, es que sabe que el joven tiene razón.

\-------------------------

Escuchan la noticia por radio de camino a Baker Street. Se ha arrestado a James Grant, un joven científico, por el asesinato de Ronald Adair. La policía sospecha que le dio un veneno natural indetectable horas antes de que el noble regresara a su casa. Al parecer, el hombre trabaja en un laboratorio en que investigan venenos de animales suramericanos.

Un mes antes, Edith Woodley, una chica de clase alta que estudiaba en la universidad en la que laboraba Grant, había terminado su compromiso con Adair y había iniciado una relación con el sospechoso. Al parecer el móvil habrían sido los celos que todavía experimentaba el hombre por el exprometido de su novia.

-Pero no hay forma de relacionar los venenos de Grant con la muerte de Adair –señala Hopkins después de terminada la noticia– no había rastros de veneno en la sangre, leí el informe.

Lestrade asiente, pensativo, mientras entran a Baker Street. Sus ojos se dirigen inevitablemente hacia la ventana del 221B, oscura y sombría. Solía evitar esa calle. Ahora ya no tiene motivos, más bien una especie de decepción se instala en su pecho al no ver la luz encendida. Luego recuerda que Sherlock está siendo cuidadoso en no permitir que su presencia sea percibida, probablemente ni siquiera se haya acercado a ese lugar.

-Es todo bastante circunstancial –admite Lestrade–, pero puede haber más pruebas que no hayan comunicado a la prensa.

El silencio de Hopkins es del más claro escepticismo.

Estaciona el auto detrás de la patrulla de guardia frente al edificio Camden House, al que se dirigen. Lestrade se obliga a no mirar más hacia el 221B ni prestar atención a la manera en que Hopkins mira hacia el edificio donde vivió su ídolo. Suben las escaleras rápidamente y saludan al oficial de guardia en la entrada del apartamento donde se encuentran los equipos de vigilancia…

Al entrar a la habitación de los equipos de vigilancia paran en seco.

-Dimmock no dijo nada de esto –apunta Hopkins con tono dudoso.

Lestrade resopla y se devuelve a interrogar al policía, quien insiste en no haber dejado su lugar de vigilancia en todo el tiempo que ha estado allí. Mientras Hopkins empieza a revisar el desastre, Lestrade saca su teléfono para llamar a Dimmock.

Es entonces cuando vibra una vez más el aparato que le dio Sherlock.

_Quédate tú a cuidar la escena – SH_

Se queda de piedra con la indicación. Los inspectores de su nivel no hacen guardias. Aprieta los labios pensando en cómo responderle cuando llega otro mensaje.

_Es esencial que lo hagas – SH_

Respira profundo y llama a Dimmock. El hombre está dispuesto a desplazarse a la escena de inmediato. Lestrade puede escuchar en el fondo el llanto de un bebé. Según recuerda, hace tan solo un par de meses que el hombre se convirtió en padre de familia.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto –le dice al tiempo que se acerca a la ventana del apartamento. De allí se ve directamente la ventana de Baker Street–. Estoy aquí con Hopkins. Podemos procesar la escena y me quedaré en persona a hacer guardia.

Casi que puede visualizar la expresión de incredulidad de Dimmock al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás seguro? –Pregunta después de un momento.

-Totalmente –replica esperando sonar tan decidido como se siente.

Finalmente escucha a Dimmock suspirar mientras una voz de mujer lo llama a gritos desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Gracias, Greg.

La señal se corta y Lestrade sonríe ligeramente, no exento de ironía. Parece que hubiera estado intentando congraciarse con Dimmock por haberlo contactado con Sherlock. Algunos detectives parecían creer que era su deber hacerlo con cada uno de ellos.

Al menos Dimmock nunca lo ha tratado de estúpido ni le ha retirado la palabra.

Respira profundo pensando en cómo decirle a Hopkins que piensa quedarse toda la noche allí, cuando algo llama poderosamente su atención.

La ventana de 221B acaba de iluminarse.

\---------------------------------

Mientras observa a Hopkins trabajar tiene que admitir que es un inspector sagaz y de una observación aguda, además de un entusiasta fan de Sherlock y un indiscreto compañero con extrañas experiencias de relaciones de pareja. La manera meticulosa en que revisa cada rincón de la escena sin salirse de un orden previamente determinado lo impresiona.

Quizá, después de todo, a Sherlock sí que le gustaría trabajar con él. O lo desesperaría tenerlo metido en toda la escena. No está seguro.

Mientras Hopkins se encarga de eso, Lestrade revisa todas las entradas posibles al apartamento. Da con la verdad cuando encuentra una colilla de cigarrillo fresca cerca de la ventana del fondo del pasillo. No le toma mucho hacer confesar al oficial que se retiró hasta ese punto para fumar, pero insiste en que considera poco probable que alguien entrara durante ese rato, que tan solo habrá dado la espalda al lugar unos cuantos minutos.

No duda en mandarlo a casa con una suspensión. Más razones para quedarse en persona cuidando la escena, aunque siga sin hacerle gracia.

Al volver al apartamento, Hopkins tiene noticias para él:

-Creo que no se llevaron nada, comparando los estantes y lo que está en el suelo. Pareciera que solamente intentaron crear caos y dejar al descubierto ese armario –dice señalando el mueble con la puerta entreabierta atrás de él– lo estuve examinando, hay rastros de haber guardado algún tipo de armas.

-Dimmock dijo que habían encontrado armas –recuerda Lestrade mirando el armario –. Siendo un asesino profesional no me extraña que guardara algunas.

Hopkins se encoge de hombros. Mira a su alrededor dispuesto a encontrar algo más que examinar. Es en ese momento que se percata de la ventana iluminada del 221B.

-Sabe, es curioso –comenta, y su rostro se torna pensativo – Esta posición es ideal para vigilar el 221B… igual que la del hombre que arrestó Gregson para vigilar su apartamento…

La misma conexión que hizo Dimmock. Lestrade frunce el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, es mucha coincidencia –dice en tono dudoso. Lestrade le pregunta si Donovan lo manda a callar cada vez que hace un comentario así. Supone que sí–. Aunque es raro, porque en el 221B ya no vive nadie relacionado con Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? Habría sido más claro si hubiera aparecido un asesino frente al lugar de residencia del doctor Watson.

Lestrade se debate incómodo. ¿Debería decirle que efectivamente eso sucedió? Sin embargo, Hopkins no le da tiempo de hablar. Parece acelerado ahora que está hablando al respecto.

-Se me ocurre que tal vez estos asesinos retirados buscan algo… Algo que Sherlock Holmes haya podido dejar con uno de sus amigos antes de morir.

Por supuesto, sin razones para sospechar que Sherlock está vivo, la teoría de Hopkins tiene sentido. Sonríe al repetírsela mentalmente.

Uno de los amigos de Sherlock.

-Bueno, eso tendría sentido sobre John –replica–, era su amigo.

Hopkins parece haber encontrado algo de interés en los libros en la biblioteca.

-Sí, pero usted era su amigo de más tiempo, ¿no? –Hopkins no parece esperar una respuesta. Parece estar pensando en voz alta mientras revisa la biblioteca–. Tal vez dejó algo con su casera…

Su amigo de más tiempo. Le gusta como suena.

-No creo que la señora Hudson necesite una vigilancia de este tipo para quitarle algo –comenta Lestrade, pero su mente acaba de retroceder 24 horas. Hopkins tiene razón, había 3 asesinos vigilando a 3 personas relacionadas con Sherlock. ¿Para qué?

Se lo había preguntado a Sherlock la noche anterior. Le había dicho que lo vigilaban, no que quisieran algo de él. Nada más…

Oh.

Escucha las palabras claramente una vez más.

“Si resulto estar vivo, te matarán.”

Los tres asesinos eran amenazas. Garantías de que Sherlock no reaparecería.

¿Pero quiere decir eso que alguien sabía que estaba vivo?

-¿Sabe? Todo lo dejaron distribuido como si hubieran hecho grupos de cosas para llevarse –señala Hopkins tras un rato de silencio.

Antes de poder contestar, la vibración del teléfono de Sherlock hace que Lestrade pegue un respingo. Lo saca para leer el mensaje de inmediato.

_Al fin. Apaguen la luz: vigilarán en silencio por si alguien viene a recoger las cosas – SH_

¿A qué está jugando? Por un momento desea irse y dejarlo así, solo por asumir que va a seguir sus instrucciones como si fueran órdenes.

Pero algo lo retiene. Cierra los ojos y se presiona el puente de la nariz con la mano. Aquello le va a valer un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, supongo que a su novia no le habrá hecho gracia que le dijera que pasaría la noche aquí –comenta Hopkins, y parece realmente apenado–. Yo podría quedarme si usted quiere.

Lestrade no puede evitar sonreír, le sigue resultando divertido que Hopkins crea que habla con su novia. Guarda el teléfono sin responder.

-Nada de eso. Si esto está ordenado en paquetes como si alguien fuera a recogerlos, tal vez tengamos que esperar a alguien.

No le cuesta disuadir el joven inspector, parece dispuesto a que ese caso sea una gran aventura. Se colocan cada uno a un lado de la habitación y Lestrade agradece haber llevado el abrigo grueso, empieza a enfriar mucho.

Se da cuenta entonces de lo que evitó que respondiera de mala manera a la última indicación de Sherlock. Una sospecha que necesita saber que es verdad.

Tal vez Sherlock ha estado fingiéndose muerto todo ese tiempo para protegerlos.

\-------------------------

Es difícil mantenerse despierto a oscuras y en silencio. Sabe que Hopkins lo está porque puede oír que su respiración mantiene el ritmo propio del policía alerta. Cuando su reloj da la una de la mañana decide que necesita estirarse. Se levanta y se aproxima a la ventana. La luz del 221B sigue encendida y la ventana está abierta.

Incluso le parece ver una silueta alta dentro.

¿Está Sherlock en su antiguo apartamento? ¿Para qué quería que él se quedara allí? Más aún, ¿para qué quería a Hopkins, a quien ni siquiera conoce, allí?

Mira hacia la calle y nota que está extrañamente concurrida para la hora. Hay una pareja de vagabundos tomando en una esquina, un mendigo acurrucado a un lado del 221B y más allá una mujer fumando.

Tras unos momentos nota que otro hombre se acerca caminando, llevando una mochila a la espalda.

En ese momento, vibra el teléfono de Sherlock.

_Aquí está – SH_

¿Quién? Se pregunta Lestrade, y maldice por no andar sus binoculares. No había esperado tener que montar una vigilancia. ¿A quién estaban esperando?

El hombre mira en todas direcciones. La luz de la calle no es suficientemente buena para que Lestrade le distinga la cara, pero nota como observa la ventana del 221B y luego mira con atención los carros frente al edificio en el que Hopkins y él se encuentran. La patrulla del oficial ya se ha ido, así que solo queda su propio auto, en el que llegaron ambos.

Tras unos momentos, parece decidirse y se dirige al edificio en que se encuentran.

Para su sorpresa, el mendigo frente al 221B se levanta y lo sigue con cautela.

-Tenemos compañía –le avisa a Hopkins.

Se posicionan cada uno a un lado de la puerta. Pueden escuchar los pasos acercarse, subiendo con todo el sigilo posible la escalera.

Cuando ya está casi allí, escuchan otros pasos rápidos y un forcejeo. Al escuchar estallar una ventana ambos salen de su escondite, encontrándose al hombre y al vagabundo inmersos en una pelea. El segundo está reduciendo al primero contra el suelo e intenta obligarlo a soltar algo que tiene firmemente agarrado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Exclama Lestrade, al tiempo que trata de aproximarse para separarlos.

-¡Retrocede! –Ordena el vagabundo con autoridad y Lestrade reconoce la voz de Sherlock.

Se escuchan más pasos en las escaleras y en breve el martillar de un arma. Un brazo sale de la nada y golpea al hombre en la cabeza. Antes de que se den cuenta Sherlock lo ha reducido y tiene en sus manos la cápsula que había estado sosteniendo. Lestrade reconoce de inmediato al recién llegado que golpeó al hombre con la culata de su arma: John Watson.

-John, te dije que te quedaras con la señora Hudson –le reprocha Sherlock con la voz agitada. Sin esperar respuesta, se gira hacia Lestrade y Hopkins–. Inspectores, les presento al coronel Sebastian Moran. En breve podrán arrestarlo por el asesinato de Ronald Adair.

El hombre en el suelo le lanza un escupitajo, mientras su rostro se tiñe de furia y amargura.

\--------------------------------

Aquella es probablemente una de las situaciones más bizarras en las que Lestrade ha estado. Mientras un desconocido se debate bajo el dominio de Sherlock, quien sigue disfrazado de mendigo, John Watson está ahí de pie con un arma en la mano, como si su amigo no hubiera estado oficialmente muerto nunca.

-Hola, Greg –saluda John bajando el arma al comprobar que la situación está controlada.

-Hola –responde Lestrade y lo observa un momento. Suficiente para notar que esa expresión triste y vacía que había arrastrado desde la muerte de Sherlock ha desaparecido. Hay un brillo particular en él que no puede disimular, a pesar de estar lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a Sherlock.

Hopkins, como un espectador casual que se encuentra con algo incomprensible mira a uno y a otro sin palabras por primera vez en el día.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –Pregunta al fin. Es evidente que no puede estar callado tanto tiempo tampoco.

Sherlock le lanza una mirada de presión a Lestrade, quien se cruza de brazos.

Tiene que admitir que está furioso, asustado, intrigado y, muy a su pesar, increíblemente aliviado de sentir que todo ha vuelto de golpe a la normalidad.

-No puedo arrestar a alguien sin pruebas.

-Las tendrás –replica Sherlock– pero no pienso explicar nada en esta posición. Si lo prefieres, arréstalo de momento por el intento de asesinato de los inspectores Lestrade y Hopkins.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hopkins suena asustado.

Lestrade no puede decir que él no lo esté, pero al menos sabe con quién está hablando. Le hace una seña a Sherlock para que levante al hombre y procede a esposarlo.

-Por intentar traspasar una escena del crimen precintada por Scotland Yard –aclara.

Sherlock hace una mueca de disgusto mientras se deshace de la horrible peluca sucia que ha usado y la andrajosa chaqueta que lleva encima. Lestrade lleva al detenido hacia dentro del apartamento y prende las luces. Escucha que los demás lo siguen.

Toma aire. No sabe qué resultará de eso, pero tiene que hacerlo.

-Hopkins, supongo que le gustará conocer en persona al doctor John Watson y a Sherlock Holmes.

De no ser por lo grave de la situación habría disfrutado de la expresión ahogada del joven inspector. Mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Sherlock, inmune a la mirada evaluativa del detective.

-¿Podemos pasar a lo que importa? –Pregunta Sherlock tras un momento. Extiende el brazo para darle a Hopkins lo que quitó de la mano al detenido a quien llamó Sebastián Moran. El detective levanta una mano temblorosa hacia su ídolo, de quien acaba de descubrir que sigue con vida. Parece que va a ponerse a cantar o saltar en cualquier momento, pero Sherlock lo ignora–. Trátelo con cuidado. Si se rompe, mataría a todos en esta habitación. Es un químico poderoso que en forma gaseosa resulta letal para quienes lo aspiran durante la media hora después de ser expuesto al ambiente. Luego se desvanece.

Hopkins lo toma con un temor casi reverencial. Lestrade frunce el ceño antes de darse cuenta que es inapropiado dadas las circunstancias molestarse por que le dé una prueba a otro inspector. Debería estar en realidad preocupado por el estado de shock e incredulidad de su compañero, o por la imperiosa obligación de arrestar a Sherlock.

O por arma letal que tienen entre ellos en ese momento.

-Nunca he oído de eso –señala Lestrade mientras Hopkins examina de cerca lo que parece una cápsula transparente.

-Esa es la idea –replica Sherlock con ese tono tan propio de él de estar explicando cosas obvias–. Cuando analicen sus efectos verán que produce esas señas por las que Donovan cree estar buscando a un envenenador. El inspector Hopkins reparó en las pequeñas láminas transparentes en el suelo de la habitación pero nadie más pensó que tuvieran alguna importancia. Son los restos de la cápsula.

Hopkins levanta la vista, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sherlock sonríe de medio lado pero no responde. Lestrade sí que lo sabe: consultó las notas sobre el caso de Adair en su computadora la noche anterior, para eso quería entrar a la página de Scotland Yard. Por eso había pedido que llevara a Hopkins a la escena.

Sherlock se gira y toma la mochila de Moran, la cual Lestrade le había quitado para esposarlo.

-Acá encontrarán el rifle diseñado para lanzar estas cápsulas y que estallen en el momento indicado. Así introdujo la cápsula por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Ronald Adair, causándole la muerte en una habitación cerrada por dentro y con una ventana demasiado estrecha para que nadie pudiera haberla utilizado de entrada, en el improbable caso de poder subir hasta allí.

Lestrade mira de reojo como John sonríe satisfecho al escucharlo. Lo entiende, a él también le parece increíble estar escuchando a Sherlock dar explicaciones a toda velocidad, con ese entusiasmo que sólo él puede tener para narrar los peores crímenes.

-Pero… –Hopkins mira al detenido frunciendo el ceño– ¿Por qué motivo?

Sherlock se gira hacia Moran, quien lo está escuchando todo con una sonrisa indolente.

-Juego. La familia Adair no estaba dispuesta a echar tierra sobre el nombre de su hijo, así que escondieron lo mismo que le habían cubierto toda la vida: sus problemas con el juego. Moran tenía tratos con él, Adair intentó salirse y Moran no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. John.

El doctor parece recordar algo al escuchar su nombre. Saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de pruebas donde hay una serie de papeles cuidadosamente doblados. Lestrade la toma y comprueba que son talones de apuestas a nombre de Adair y de Moran.

-Muy bien, señor Holmes… –dice Moran, hablando por primera vez en toda la escena– Una lástima que sus amigos y usted vayan a morir antes que yo llegue a la cárcel.

Sherlock se inclina hacia Moran, poniendo las manos en los brazos del sillón donde se encuentra hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿Eso cree? Usted es el último en caer. Me he encargado de hacer caer uno a uno a todos los hombres de Moriarty.

-Moriarty –repite Moran, para luego reír con desdén.

-Sí, Moriarty –repite Sherlock.

Sherlock suena demasiado complacido para que sea decente, pero puede entenderlo. Sólo espera que pueda probar lo que dice. La palabra “Moriarty” es un intermedio entre una broma y un tabú en Scotland Yard desde toda la historia de Richard Brook, usada para las explicaciones absurdas de conspiraciones.

Por supuesto no tiene tiempo de decir nada al respecto, Sherlock está encarando a su presa.

-El arte está en destruir algo de adentro hacia afuera sin que la parte externa se dé cuenta. Los tres asesinos que cayeron hoy fueron lo último. Moriarty era el único que sabía lo que sucedía con todos los hilos de su telaraña. No me subestime pensando eliminaría este hilo sin estar seguro de que no habría otro para sustituirlo.

Moran lo fulmina con la mirada, pero parece que las palabras de Sherlock finalmente lo han afectado.

-¿Por qué quería matarnos? –Pregunta Hopkins sin hacer más preguntas sobre el caso Adair. Parece estar convencido. Lestrade no tiene dudas tampoco, excepto cómo se tomará Donovan que el regreso de Sherlock implique arrebatarle un caso de ese calibre de las manos cuando ya lo había anunciado como resuelto.

Sherlock se incorpora y se restriega una mano contra la otra, como si quisiera limpiarlas.

-Cada uno de los asesinos capturados hoy se habían instalado en Londres gracias a la intervención de Moriarty. A cambio, cada uno había jurado vigilar a una persona en particular para matarla en caso de que yo reapareciera –levanta ligeramente la barbilla y Lestrade tiene ganas de golpearlo por un momento–. Él obviamente sí pensó que yo era capaz de burlar a la muerte y tenía su plan de contingencia, sostenido en la adoración y deuda de muchos a quienes había ayudado en su momento.

Lestrade desvía la mirada para controlar el enojo que le causa la acusación velada en sus palabras y se da cuenta de que John hace otro tanto. Sin embargo, cuando Hopkins habla de nuevo, su enojo se disipa. El joven está haciendo la pregunta que confirma lo que sospechaba.

-Entonces, ¿quería matar al Inspector Lestrade porque usted estaba vivo? –Pregunta Hopkins ajeno a las reacciones de los otros.

-Básicamente –replica Sherlock, y no parece cómodo con el tema–. Sabía que iría por John, por la señora Hudson y por él. Me aseguré de tenerlos a todos en la misma calle para no tener margen de error.

-Suficiente –dice Lestrade en ese momento. Sherlock puede meterse en más problemas de los que ya está si sigue hablando. Hopkins es, ante todo, un inspector de Scotland Yard. Si no se equivoca, esas palabras de Sherlock implican que a él es a quien debería arrestar por entrar a una escena precintada de Scotland Yard para obligarlos a quedarse allí–. Hopkins, creo que tenemos suficiente para llevar al señor Moran a la central, al menos.

Hopkins sonríe al escucharlo.

-Oh, a Donovan no le va a gustar esto…

Lestrade comprueba que tanto Sherlock como John sonríen al escucharlo. Sin embargo, ambas sonrisas desaparecen cuando Hopkins mira a Sherlock de nuevo.

-Pero el señor Holmes… tendremos que llevarlo también –el tono de su voz suena a disculpa–. Fingir la muerte ya es delito en sí, además que era un fugitivo al momento de su presunta muerte, así que…

Lestrade resopla. Claro, un inspector de Scotland Yard antes que todo. Sherlock por su parte no parece sorprendido ni disgustado.

-Por supuesto.

Se gira y le extiende las muñecas a Lestrade con expresión de tener total control sobre la situación.

-Si alguien en Scotland Yard tiene que hacerlo…

Lestrade se pregunta si es normal que con esa declaración se sienta prácticamente honrado.

\-------------------------

Hopkins no ha puesto trabas en que Lestrade lleve a Sherlock en su auto mientras él lleva a Moran en la patrulla que han llamado. Es una suerte, porque bien visto no es buena idea que sea precisamente Lestrade quien lo lleve, tomando en cuenta su historial. Hopkins podría haber puesto alguna traba, señalando que aquello podría poner en duda las declaraciones posteriores de todos sobre la reaparición del detective. Podrían pensar que se pusieron de acuerdo.

El joven inspector le asegura que lo esperará para que inscriban a la vez ambos ingresos, dejando constancia de que los habían arrestado entre ambos. Lestrade tiene que admitir que el chico es un buen compañero.

Además, el pobre debe necesitar algún tiempo para procesar que su ídolo está vivo. Aunque al menos ya se atreve a hablarle directamente y profesar su admiración.

-Yo creí que había pasado mi oportunidad de aprender del mejor –dice el joven al detective con voz solemne. Lestrade había tenido que morderse el labio inferior para evitar reír ante la expresión de Sherlock al escucharlo–. Es un placer y un honor tenerlo de vuelta, señor Holmes.

Capta la mirada divertida de John al escuchar al inspector y ambos tienen que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír.

Una vez que Hopkins sube a la patrulla con Moran, Lestrade se gira hacia Sherlock y se permite examinarlo con detenimiento a la luz del portal. A ratos siente que no ha terminado de aceptar la realidad. Todo lo que implica el hecho de que esté vivo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Sherlock tras unos momentos. No cree que le moleste el escrutinio tanto como no saber exactamente qué busca.

Algo llama la atención en su examen. Se acerca y levanta la mano para tomarle el mentón y voltearle un poco la cara, pero él retrocede.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? –Pregunta Lestrade al notar que no es una sombra lo que ha visto: realmente tiene ennegrecida la piel–. No pudo ser Moran, no habría aparecido aún.

Sherlock desvía la mirada hacia la derecha, donde John pone su mejor expresión de desentendido.

-John demostró su emoción de verme de nuevo –replica Sherlock con cierto tono de reproche.

Lestrade no puede evitar reír un poco ante la idea y le extiende la mano a John para estrecharla.

-Gran trabajo –comenta–, me hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo pero estaba más preocupado por mi salud mental: escuchaba a un muerto hablándome en la casa.

John le estrecha la mano también mientras mira de reojo a Sherlock. Seguro que una parte de él se arrepiente de haberle pegado, pero bien merecido lo tenía.

De repente una duda parece cruzar la mente de John, quien lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cuándo supiste que estaba vivo? –Le pregunta John con tono de sospecha.

-Anoche –responde Lestrade sin entender bien la razón de la pregunta.

John se gira hacia Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

-Le dijiste primero.

-Necesitaba que lo supiera primero –replica Sherlock sin entender el cambio de tema o el velado tono acusatorio en las palabras de su compañero. Mira a John severo–. Ya te lo expliqué todo.

-Qué suerte –replica Lestrade al tiempo que le hace una seña para que vaya caminando hacia el auto–. Al menos alguien sabe lo que pasa. Tienes hasta Scotland Yard para ponerme al día.

-Ahora todo resulta bastante obvio –replica Sherlock siguiéndolo–. No veo qué hay que explicar.

Lestrade resopla. Ni siquiera pasar tanto tiempo viviendo como si estuviera muerto ha logrado hacer algo por disminuir su arrogancia.

Al contrario, parece muy complacido de lo que ha hecho.

-Por ejemplo, sería bueno saber cómo vas a probar que Moriarty era real –añade Lestrade.

Sherlock hace una mueca de desdén. La misma que reconocía de los momentos en que sacaba a colación algún caso que el detective ya había resuelto y para el cual había perdido interés.

-John, por favor –dice por toda respuesta.

El doctor saca un pendrive de su bolsillo y se lo extiende a Lestrade.

-Está todo ahí –añade John–. Creo que servirá, lo estuve observando…

-Por supuesto que servirá –replica Sherlock entrando al auto cuya puerta Lestrade acaba de abrir–. No he estado de vacaciones.

-Claro que no –replica John rodando los ojos–. Estoy seguro que la pasaste muy mal engañando a todo el mundo y resolviendo enigmas mientras viajabas por Europa.

Lestrade sonríe de nuevo mientras los mira. Resulta casi enternecedora la manera en que discuten y no pueden evitar a la vez que se note lo complacidos que están ambos de verse de nuevo.

Duda un momento al ver que John va a entrar al auto. Sabe que debería arrestarlo por ayudar a un fugitivo, pero entonces debería hacer otro tanto consigo mismo.

Más vale que Sherlock realmente pueda explicarlo todo.

Sube al lado del conductor. Sherlock se ha acomodado con facilidad en el del copiloto, las esposas parecen no estorbarle en lo absoluto. John en el asiento de atrás está totalmente pendiente de lo que hablen al frente.

-Entonces, los arrestos de hoy –dice Lestrade, dispuesto a saberlo todo–. El primero, el de la calle de John.

-Lo pasé a primer lugar en los pendientes del archivo del equipo de Donovan –replica de inmediato Sherlock, sin el menor asomo de culpa. Lestrade nunca ha notado que la página de Scotland Yard abría tantas posibilidades en Internet para alguien con el acceso correcto–. Necesitaba el camino libre al apartamento de John.

-¿Y el segundo? –Pregunta Lestrade asintiendo, aquello suena a lo que sospechaba.

Sherlock tuerce el gesto. No parece haberle hecho mucha gracia usar a Gregson.

-Sólo era necesario destacar la pista adecuada. No perdieron un segundo, atraparon un asesino… Pero no el que buscaban.

Lestrade ve por el retrovisor que John sonríe. Ni siquiera haber pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que Sherlock está muerto hace que su admiración por él sea disimulable.

-De acuerdo, ¿y Dimmock?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-Una vez más: dar luz a las pistas adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

Tiene que admitir que es impresionante la manera en que Sherlock ha calculado y ejecutado su plan de regreso. Teniendo todo tan medido, tiene que estar seguro de poder probar su inocencia.

-¿Y Donovan?

Sabe que ha dado en la clave cuando una sonrisa satisfecha aparece en los labios de Sherlock.

-Sherlock. ¿Pusiste pistas falsas para Donovan? – insiste. John en la parte de atrás se muestra interesado en la respuesta.

-Ella encuentra pistas falsas en todo lugar, no necesita ayuda para ponerse en ridículo.

-Pero no es casualidad que marchara hoy de la ciudad a investigar sobre el asesinato de Ronald Adair –presiona Lestrade.

Sherlock no replica directamente, pero tiene un aire particularmente satisfecho. Lo mismo se puede decir de John.

Sí, es genial tenerlos a ambos de vuelta.

-¿Y qué hay de Hopkins? – añade cuando se convence de que no tendrá respuesta en cuanto a Donovan se refiere.

Sherlock ladea la cabeza.

-No debería estar en el escuadrón de Donovan. Con la preparación correcta podría llegar a ser alguien en Scotland Yard.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Vas a tomarlo de pupilo? –Pregunta John entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez –replica Sherlock cortante, pero Lestrade nota que sonríe y que John tampoco lo toma en serio.

Lestrade tiene que morderse el interior del cachete para impedirse sonreír con burla. Daría cualquier cosa por combinar el don de gentes de Sherlock y Hopkins en el mismo lugar. Escuchar a su compañero de Scotland Yard teorizar sobre las relaciones de pareja frente a Sherlock no tendría precio. No digamos escucharlo hablar sobre la relación de Sherlock y John.

-Supiste por el expediente que él había visto algo que Donovan había ignorado, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Lestrade, deseoso de confirmar su sospecha.

Sherlock asiente.

-Sí, y no ha sido el único caso.

Lestrade se detiene a hacer un alto por un semáforo en rojo. Si alguien tiene derecho a guardar resentimiento hacia Donovan, es Sherlock. Quizá él debería guardarle más, después de todo ella motivó su caída dentro de Scotland Yard. Sin embargo, y en especial bajo la delicada situación en la que se encuentra Sherlock, no es buena idea alimentar su animosidad contra ella.

-Entonces, mientras tenías a Scotland Yard trabajando para ti y nos espiabas a Hopkins y a mí –replica Lestrade no sin cierto tono de reproche de fondo que parece divertir al reaparecido– ¿qué hicieron ustedes?

John se remueve atrás ligeramente incómodo.

-Después de que John terminó de expresar sus emociones sobre mi regreso y que le explicara lo sucedido, querrás decir –señala Sherlock con un ligero tono acusatorio. John no baja la mirada, sosteniéndola en el retrovisor. Parece incluso divertido con el tema, a pesar de un poco avergonzado por el moretón que lleva su amigo en la cara–. Ayer había conseguido la información que necesitaba leyendo el expediente del caso Adair. John me ayudó hoy a recuperar las pruebas de la relación entre Moran y Adair. Además, coordiné con la presencia de gente en la calle para evitar que Moran actuara desde la acera y tuviera que entrar en alguno de los edificios primero.

Lestrade saca de su bolsillo el teléfono que Sherlock le dio la noche anterior y se lo da a John, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

-Deshazte de esto, por favor.

La acción parece divertir al detective a su lado.

-El inspector Hopkins va a pensar que terminaste con tu novia –señala.

-Mucho mejor –replica Lestrade entre dientes arrancando el auto.

John examina el teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Así te comunicabas con Greg –comenta John–. ¿Así sabías también dónde estaba?

-Y lo que decía –añade Sherlock–. Era esencial.

Parece tan tranquilo que Lestrade debe admitirlo: empieza a creer que podrá efectivamente explicarlo todo y salir libre.

-¿Igual que alterar una escena del crimen para que Hopkins y yo nos quedáramos en la casa?

Sherlock lo mira de reojo.

-Creía que ese punto ya estaba claro.

Sí, eso creía él también, aunque le hubiera gustado una admisión más explícita de que protegerlos había sido el sentido principal de hacerse pasar por muerto.

-Básicamente, tenía que tenernos en el mismo riesgo de muerte a los tres y no dejar al azar que Moran decidiera ir primero por uno que no estuviera cerca –explica John. Puede ver por el retrovisor que lanza una mirada de reproche a su amigo–. Si hubiera aparecido antes de hoy nos hubieran matado y si hubiera eliminado a los asesinos antes de deshacerse de la gente de Moriarty, otros hubieran ocupado su lugar.

Lestrade sonríe y no se molesta en ocultarlo.

-Es bueno saber que valoras tanto nuestra relación como para que la usen de amenaza contra ti.

El rostro de Sherlock se mantiene inalterable.

-Moriarty lo hacía –señala, luego lo mira de reojo–. Al menos más que tú.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? –Exclama Lestrade de inmediato con tono golpeado.

¿No ha hecho exactamente todo lo que ha pedido? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer ese reproche?

John, en el asiento de atrás, resopla.

-¿Esto es por lo de la relación utilitaria? –Pregunta el doctor, obteniendo un gruñido de disgusto de Sherlock. Se dirige entonces hacia el inspector –. Algo mencionó pero no me dijo de qué hablaba.

Pero Lestrade sí lo sabe, y el hecho de que a Sherlock le moleste definir así su relación es lo mejor que le ha pasado ese día.

\------------------------------

Tránsito no es una división en la que tenga que trasnochar con frecuencia, así que está algo desentrenado. Sin embargo, las emociones han sido tantas y la incertidumbre sobre el futuro de Sherlock es tan grande, que no le cuesta mantenerse despierto.

Hopkins ha pasado la mañana en los laboratorios forenses. Parece tener un encanto especial para las laboratoristas, al parecer su interés en las ciencias forenses es bastante conocido. Aún falta para realizar análisis al químico contenido en las esferas que habían decomisado a Moran, pero ya están analizando el material contenedor para saber si es igual a los rastros plásticos ubicados por Hopkins en la habitación de Ronald Adair al examinar la escena del crimen.

Él por su parte, ha pasado la mañana en la sala de interrogatorios. Moran es un hueso duro de roer, pero no tiene prisa. Al menos lo ha hecho admitir ya que conocía a Adair y habían coincidido jugando alguna vez.

Decide darse un descanso y pasar por las oficinas principales a ver si hay algún avance. Sabía que habían hecho esperar a Sherlock horas antes de que los altos jefes de Scotland Yard se presentaran a hablar con él. Si pretendían ponerlo nervioso, habían fracasado.

Tras pasar por un par de cafés a la máquina dispensadora se dirige hacia las oficinas. John está allí esperando. Él sí que parece nervioso. Se acerca y le tiende uno de los cafés, el cual el doctor recibe con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

-¿Algún avance? –Pregunta Lestrade mirando hacia el interior de la oficina. Las persianas están entreabiertas, puede ver a Sherlock sentado en el centro de la habitación con una postura indolente, mientras el jefe de policía y los otros peces gordos de la institución caminan a su alrededor.

John se encoge de hombros.

-Las pruebas son buenas, tienen que creerle –comenta con tono hastiado, pero sin ocultar su preocupación.

Lestrade lo entiende, le pasa algo parecido.

-Otra cosa es que quieran creerle –señala, expresando sus pensamientos–. No deja en muy buen lugar a Scotland Yard.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de la secretaria del superintendente. Ninguno le habría puesto mayor atención si después de contestar la mujer no se hubiera precipitado hacia la oficina donde retienen a Sherlock.

-Señor, es muy urgente –insiste–, dice que es el gobierno.

Lestrade y John alcanzan a ver la mueca de disgusto de Sherlock al escucharlo y ambos saben de quien se trata.

Mycroft.

-¡Lestrade! –No alcanzan a escuchar nada en la oficina porque Hopkins avanza hacia a ellos a toda velocidad. Su rostro está radiante de alegría y trae un papel en sus manos–. ¡Tenemos la confirmación! ¡Es el mismo! Y no es un material corriente. En el laboratorio van a rastrear su manufactura pero probablemente sea una pista sólida, pocos laboratorios trabajan este material.

Casi podría reír de alegría al escuchar esas palabras. Lo tienen. Más allá del resultado sobre Sherlock, van a tener a Moran sin que se caiga el caso si llegan a ir a juicio. Lo atraparon traspasando un lugar precintado por Scotland Yard y eso les daba permiso a revisar sus pertinencias, lo que incluye aquellas esferas.

Antes de que piense siquiera en cómo se lo dirán a Donovan, se da cuenta que no van a tardar en hacerlo.

Su antigua compañera está acercándose a ellos en ese momento. Tiene aspecto de haber dormido poco y su rostro chispea con un mal genio increíble.

-¡¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa aquí?! –Sus ojos se fijan en Hopkins, quien para satisfacción de Lestrade no retrocede ni un milímetro–. Acabo de llegar con mi detenido por el caso Adair y me dicen que ya arrestaron a alguien por ese cargo. Tienen que estar bromeando.

-No, señora –responde Hopkins–. Si me permite explicarle…

Sin embargo, Donovan no lo escucha. Se ha girado para increpar a Lestrade y entonces ha reparado en la persona junto a él.

Se hace silencio un momento, en el que los labios de John se curvean ligeramente, como una tímida seña de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Donovan frunciendo el ceño. Se gira hacia Lestrade con una expresión demandante de explicaciones–. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Lestrade le señala con la cabeza hacia la oficina del jefe. Le hubiera gustado tener una cámara para grabar su reacción al ver entre las persianas y ver al superintendente dando la mano a regañadientes a Sherlock.

-Es imposible –murmura para sí tras unos segundos eternos. Suena realmente atemorizada.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la puerta de la oficina se abre y Sherlock sale de ella sin esposas en las manos.

-Será un placer hacer la rueda de prensa con usted, superintendente –se despide con una cordialidad demasiada falsa que Lestrade reconoce como burla. Luego se gira hacia ellos, no parece sorprendido de ver a la inspectora allí, ni tampoco molesto. Saluda inclinando la cabeza y diciendo su apellido con tono neutro–. Donovan.

La mujer respira profundo dos veces antes de abrir la boca para hablar, pero no llega a hacerlo pues su jefe la llama desde la oficina.

-¡Donovan! ¡Aquí, ahora mismo!

No suena nada complacido. La mujer lanza una mirada amenazante a Sherlock pero se apresura a obedecer.

-¡Hopkins! –llama el jefe a su vez. El joven inspector se disculpa con una sonrisa y entra la oficina.

Sherlock mientras tanto devuelve una mirada tranquila a la inquisitoria preocupación de John, quien respira aliviado al entender que todo ha salido bien.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta John–. ¿Eres libre?

-Totalmente –responde Sherlock con la misma seguridad que tenía al llegar.

-¿De qué conferencia de prensa hablabas? –Inquiere Lestrade con duda. Aquello no le ha sonado bien.

-Parece que tu jefe prefiere que demos una misma versión a los medios. La idea de que yo prestara declaraciones por mi cuenta no le agradó –replica Sherlock al tiempo que se pone unos guantes, parece dispuesto a irse.

-¿Y Mycroft? –Pregunta John, a pesar de la reacción de rechazo que produce el nombre en su compañero.

-Bueno, dio la postura del gobierno al respecto –contesta secamente.

Sherlock lanza una mirada hacia la oficina, y los otros dos hacen otro tanto. Donovan parece estar inmersa en una discusión con su jefe.

-Ir a los medios con un arresto en falso, mala idea –comenta John. Al parecer había escuchado la noche anterior la noticia del arresto de Grant por el asesinato de Adair.

-Creo que el superintendente puede estar pensando en revaluar todos los casos de Donovan –señala Sherlock con naturalidad.

Lestrade siente un escalofrío al pensar en qué pudo haber hecho Sherlock para impulsar que eso sucediera.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abre de nuevo.

-¡Lestrade! –Llame el jefe abriendo la puerta de la oficina con aspecto severo–. Aquí, tengo un trabajo para usted.

Cuando el inspector se dirige hacia la oficina, puede ver en el reflejo del vidrio de la misma que Sherlock sonríe.


End file.
